


"Missing Child" Report

by CopperDaily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDaily/pseuds/CopperDaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles can't find Derek in Target he asks the store to announce a "Missing Child" report over the loud speaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Missing Child" Report

The first time they went out together was okay. Stiles had distracted Derek enough that he wasn’t as moody as Stiles expected by the time they left.

This time was a nightmare though. They had needed some basic things and decided Target had the best of the basics. Stiles was looking through linens when he spoke to Derek, “So, with this one, it’s $32.50… Derek?” Stiles looked around realizing he was alone.

“Derek. I know you can hear me.” Stiles put a hand on his hip unamused at his sudden lonesome status. Stiles searched a few aisles and after about ten minutes of searching headed to the front service desk.

If he couldn’t call him out, he would humiliate him.

A moment after Stiles decided on this a call went out over the intercom of the building.

“We’re looking for a missing child to report to Costumer Service. His name is Derek, he is about six foot with light facial scruff, dark brown hair, green eyes. Is most likely wearing a leather jacket and has been very cuddly lately.”

Stiles was laughing practically to tears as the announcement was called out twice. The looks and giggles that were erupting as people listened were priceless. But the quite giggles that rippled as he knew Derek was approached was even better.

“Stiles. I hate you. Good luck finding a ride home.” Derek proclaimed and headed for the door. Stiles caught up with Derek and hugged him from behind, stopping him.

“He- Hey Derek. I’m sorry.” Stiles said in between giggles.

“This is not funny Stiles.” Derek shot a glare to Stiles which stopped the giggles as he also stepped forward, out of the hug.

“Okay, okay, Mr. Sourwolf. Lets checkout, okay?” Stiles offered holding up his basket.

“Here, take my wallet. I’ll be outside. If you take too long. Call Scott.” Derek tossed Stiles the wallet and stormed out.

“Love you too!” Stiles called to Derek and saw the other stiffen and stutter in step before walking in even more of a dark cloud. Stiles knew he would get it later but currently found the whole situation too hilarious.

“That was your boyfriend you called for?” The cashier asked when he walked up to check out. Stiles was thrown off for a moment that the cashier knew.

“I saw you waiting over in Costumer Service. Nice cuddle touch by the way.” The cashier laughed, as they continued to scan the items, “But he looked pretty tough, you got balls.”

Stiles laughed at that and wondered if he did or was just stupid for pulling the stunt.

“Maybe. It was just something I couldn’t pass up.” Stiles said in amusement and started the paying process.

“That’s true. Your total is $99.76.” The cashier proclaimed and let Stiles finish in silence.

As Stiles picked up his things he figured he was being stupid enough for the day and added as he walked away, “Plus make up sex with him is way too great to pass up.”

Stiles smirked as he walked away practically hearing the cashiers jaw drop.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this just came to me randomly. Hope you like it.


End file.
